


New Moon

by parkshan820



Series: Twilight Au [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Broken Promises, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heart Break, M/M, More discoveries, Nightmares, Omega Bucky Barnes, Promises, Saving, Vampire Laws, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, attempted suicide, dirt bikes, heartbroken Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: In the second chapter one Twilight series the romance between mortal Bucky Barnes and vampire Steve Rogers grows more intense as ancient secrets threatens to destroy them. When Steve leaves in an effort to keep Bucky safe, he tests fate in increasingly reckless ways in order to glimpse his love once more. But when he's saved from the brink by his friend, Brock Rumlow, Bucky will uncover mysterious of the supernatural world that will put him in more peril than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry at this took so long! I have been so busy but I guess I have no excuses.
> 
> Please enjoy and don't hate me!

Dreams.

Dreams are mysterious. They can be happy, sad, romantic, cheesy. But they can be nightmares as well scary and dark the same thing. I am here to tell you the story of this part of my life. Where my once happiness was ripped away from me and I was left heart broken. 

Where people made me promises and breaks them. Where I learn new secrets that turns my life upside down. This is a story about me, James Buchanan Barnes, nicknamed Bucky Barnes now has nightmares each night. This is my story and learn from my mistakes. Learn this life lesson. It all started on the day of my fucking birthday……….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a knock on the door hat jolts me awake from this dream of me running through a crowd that was wearing red. I did not know who I was running from or to who but somehow ends up in a big meadow that Steve had shown me. 

Then to see my older self and still with Steve made my stomach churn. Why the hell will Steve won’t turn me. I love him and he loves me, so what is stopping him? Anyway back to the person who knocked on my door. “Come in.” The door opens to show my dad. He smiles and holds a wrapped gift.  “Happy birthday Bucky.” He says. 

“I thought we agreed on no presents.” He chuckles and looks at the gifts in his hand. “Well the one that is not wrapped is from me.” He says and hands the camera over. I smile softly and look up at Georg. “Thanks dad, it’s actually pretty cool.” I say and George smiles. “However this is from your mother. I know you don’t like surprises so it’s a photo album.” He says. 

I open it and sure enough it was a photo album. It was simple, I actually like it. “Your mother called me and demanded that I get the camera for it to work.” He mumbles which causes me to laugh softly.  “Now even though it is your birthday, you still have to go to school.” George says which causes to groan but climbed out of bed. “Okay I will be in the kitchen.” He says and leaves me so I can dress in private.  A Alpha respecting a Omega thing. 

I dress quickly and play with my hair.  I make sure to grab my new camera and pack it in the bag. With that done I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs. 

“I’m off to school!” I call out. “Be Careful! “ He yells back and I grin as I close the door. I hope into my orange truck. Yes I still have it but honestly I love it to death and drive off. I hope I don’t get too many happy birthday’s but I most likely get lots of them today. I pull in and turn the car off. 

I hope out and grin when I see Darcy, Tony, Bruce and Wanda standing around and talking. “BUCKY! “ Tony yells out and I smile as they all laugh and smile. “Happy birthday.” Darcy says and I roll my eyes. “You got a camera for your birthday, that is so cool!” Bruce says. I chuckle nervously. It has been awhile since I last talked to them and I kind of feel guilty about it. “What about a group picture?” Tony asks. I immediately nod and hold the camera up while they smile and goof around. I snap the photo and smile at the picture. “It’s looks awesome guys.” I say and show them.

Of course they loved it and approve it. Just then Bruce frowns and mutters angrily. “Here comes Steve.” He mutters and I look over and smile as I see Steve walking towards me. “I will be back.” I say and started walking towards him to meet him half way. “Hey beautiful, happy birthday.” He says and I groan. “Please don’t remind me.” I mutter and he laughs. 

He wraps his arms around me and I grin. “Someone is here to see you.” Steve says and I look at him confused until he steps to the side and I see him. “Brock.” I say happily and we both hug each other. Brock chuckles and squeezes me tight.  “Happy birthday Bucky.” He says and I grin. “What are you doing here? Your not skipping school are you?” I ask and he laughs. “Relax, I had to come to wish my best friend a happy birthday and I have a spare so no I am not skipping school jeez.” He says making both of us giggle. 

The school bell rings. “Come on Buck, we need to head to class.” Steve says. “See you later Brock.” I say. “Wait. So I was walking around when I saw this. I know you said no presents but when I saw this I immediately thought of you.” Brock says and hands a small dream catcher to me. It was leather with a wolf bead in the middle. I smile and hug him again. “Thank you.” I whisper then started to head to Steve.

Steve wraps an arm around me and I notice both of them glaring at each other. “Jeez I wouldn’t have hugged him if I knew you were going to get jealous.” I tease him. “Hey, I have been around longer.” Steve says. “Maybe a year.” I snorted and he raises an eyebrow then whispers into my ear. “Baby, I am one hundred and nine years old.” He says.

I couldn’t resist. I just had to tease him. “Wow maybe I shouldn’t be dating such a old man.” And he tosses his head back and laughs. “You just couldn’t resist could you?” Steve asks. “Maybe I should be creeper out that I am dating a old man.” He gives me a look. “You should be creeped out That you are dating a vampire.” He says quietly and we enter the school. He stops me and we kissed. 

I rolled my eyes and see Natasha. “Bucky! Happy-“ 

“Shhh he. “ I say quickly but she hugs me and whispers into my ear. “Birthday.” I sigh and see the present in her hand. “I thought I said no presents.” I mumble. “You said at, I didn’t and anyway I saw you open it and love it.” She says. “You had a vision of my birthday.” I say my tone flat. “Yes for the party.” She says. “Party, I guess I can-“

“Great! See you at seven!” She says quickly and walks towards Clint. “That’s not fair Clint. That stone cold look.” I whined and Clint cracks a smile. “Sorry Bucky. Happy birth- you know what never mind. “ He says when I give him a glare. They walk off and Steve kisses the top of my head. “How come I couldn’t give you a present?” He asks. “Because you are the only one who actually listened to me.” I say. 

He chuckles and we walked into the English classroom. It turns out the class had to watch Romeo and Juliet and both Steve and I were at the back whispering to each other. “So is there a main reason why you won’t turn Me? “ I whisper. “That day when Alexander was after you I was so scared. If you died I was going to make the Volturi pissed off.” I look over at him. “Who is the Volturi?” I ask very quietly. “A group of vampire lords that make sure that we stay a secret. They kill vampires that show who we are.” Steve answers. 

Just then the lights turn on and the movie was paused. Mr. Bentley was not happy and he was glaring at us. “Steve, are you willing to share with the class about what you two are talking about?” He asks quite harshly. Steve clears his throat. “Certainly not. But I do apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty-eight, eighty-nine ‘If you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight.’” Steve finishes and I stare at him. Both Steve and Mr. Bentley stare at each other and Mr. Bentley must feel intimidated because he breaks eye contact. “Eyes on the screen people.” He says and turns the lights off and plays the movie.

Soon enough school is over and when I got home I opened the present that Natasha has given me and sure enough I did like it. I threw the pants and the white button down on. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and leave the top two buttons undone and heard the honk of a car. I grin,  perfect Steve is here. 

I walk down the stairs. “Heading out?” George asks. “Yes and before you ask the question, I have the pepper spray.” I say which cause him to laugh. “That’s my son.” He says proudly and I finishes tying my shoes and grabbed a jacket and walk out and towards Steve. “You look beautiful.” He whispers and I blush has he opens the passenger car door for me. “Thank you.” I whisper and got in. He grins and speeds over to the other side and drives off.

When we got there Steve stops me. “Remember when you were asking about he Volturi?” He asks. I nod. “Well, here is the picture.” He says and I look at it closely. I wrinkle my nose when I saw the man in the middle. He was red and had a head shaped as a skull. “That is Red Skull , he as the power to see the truth by touching your hand.” Steve says. “Is that Joseph, your father?” I ask. Steve nods. “He used to work for them but he quickly got out of there because he couldn’t handle it anymore.” He says softly. 

We spend a few more minutes in silence staring at the painted picture. “Well let’s go before Natasha sends a search party for us.” Steve says and grabs my hand. We walk down the stairs and I see the whole Roger family standing and smiling. “Hello Bucky.” Sarah says and we both hug. “Time for presents.” Natasha says. She takes a picture of us. “Sorry I found this in your bag.” She says. “It’s okay.” I say and she smiles. 

 She hands me one and I grab the box and shake it to hear nothing. “I already installed it into your truck. A better sound system.” Thor says. “Hey don’t hate the truck.” I defend making everyone chuckle and giggle. 

“My turn.” Jane says and I grab it and struggle with the wrapping paper. I hiss and shake my hand and look at my finger when I felt a little bit of pain. “Paper cut.” I murmur making some of the men chuckle and a drop of my blood fall onto the carpet.

I see Clint eyes get full of blood lust and Steve was all of a sudden in front of me and pushes me back. I fly back and land onto a table with vases. Lately I have been cut by class like, what the hell?  I see Steve push Clint back and Clint lands onto the piano. 

“Shhh Clint, it’s okay. It is just a little …… blood.” She whispers the last word and they all turn back and look at the.  My left arm was covered in blood and red alarms blared inside my head. Joseph walks towards me and I scramble back. He holds his hands up and I stop. He helps me up. “Steve go check on Clint.” Joseph demands.  Steve hesitates worried but me. “Now.” He says roughly. Steve nods and walks off. 

Joseph helps me into his lab and starts to pick the glass out. “How do you do that? Not drink people’s blood?” I ask. “With lots of practice. I always wanted to help people, it brings me happiness.” He says. He finishes picking the glass out of my wounds and starts to bandage them. “Have you ever thought of just picking the easy way?” Joseph shakes his head. “No. Souls are not to be damned.” He says. I look at him confused. “Damned, you mean like sent to hell?” I ask. He nods. “So that’s it, that us why he won’t change me?” And he nods. 

“Is Steve your actual son? He just looks so much like you and Sarah.” I ask curiously. “Yes. After Steve was born, Sarah and I could not have anymore children so we decided to adopt more.” He answers. I nod. “Hey if you have any questions you can come to me.” He assures and I smile. “Thank you.” I say when he steps back. “Of course.  Steve will drive you home.” Joseph says and I nod. Steve takes my hand.

Now we are sitting in my truck and he stops and parks in front of my house. “Steve I now know why you won’t change me. Joseph told me and I am sorry.” I whisper. Steve opens the truck and helps me out. “It’s okay.” He says. I take a step towards me but he only steps back. “I is still my birthday. I only ask one thing.” I say and he looks into my eyes. “Kiss me.” I whisper. He slowly brings his hand to cup my cheek and he kisses me so gentle like as if I was made of class. 

I press closer and he wraps his arms around me and bring me close to his body and he pulls away and rests his forehead onto mine. “I love you.” He whispers. “I love you too.” I whisper back and he kisses me quickly then pulls away and starts to walk home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cast is at the bottom so you know who is who!

It was that night when I bid my father a goodnight and went upstairs to my room. I plug in my camera and printed the pictures and started to put them in the scrap book. I hold the last photo up and I smile. It was a picture of Steve and I. I fold the picture in half so it shows only Steve and taped it on the cover of my photo album. 

Steve is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him so much and I just know that he loves the same, or well hopefully. I climb into bed and turn my lamp off. But only if I knew what was going to happen tomorrow I would have myself more prepared. 

It was strange. Steve was not at school today and it was not sunny so he should have been able to come to school today. Maybe his family is hunting today? Well at least I was able to hang out with my group of friends and they looked and sounded very happy that I was hanging out with them today. I wave goodbye at my friends and hopped into my truck and drove home. 

When I pulled into the driveway and turn my truck off. I really enjoyed that new sound system, I really did. I smile and close the truck door and place my bag beside the truck and walked towards Steve. Steve smiles and holds out his hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He says and I take his hand and we started to walk into the woods. 

He stopped and turned towards me. "Bucky I have bad news. We are moving away." Steve says. "What?" I ask and my heart twisted. "Joseph should look ten years older, people are starting to notice." Steve says. "When you say we...." I trail off. "My family and me. You are staying here." He whispers. I looked at him in shock. "No I'm going with you. You promised me that you would be at my side." I defend and start to breath faster.

He sighs and stares at me with a cold hatred. "You don't belong in my world Bucky. I don't want you anymore." He says harshly and I feel tears fill my eyes. "You don't want me?" I ask. "No." He snarls. I took a breath, which was now very hard to do. "Well that changes things." I whisper. "Bucky I never loved you, I'm sorry that I let this go on for as long as it did." He says. My heart cracked in two. Oh god did it hurt, I sniffle and the tears start to fall. "If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it ifyou are not with me." I say quickly and quite desperately. 

How can Alpha's just hurt us Omega's like this. How could Steve hurt me in the worse possible way. "So what, you just got together with me so you could fuck me? To play with my heart and smash it onto the ground!" I yell. "Just promise me one thing... don't do anything reckless for George's sake. You will never see me again. Goodbye Bucky Barnes." He says and I squeeze my eyes shut and whimpered when I felt Steve kiss my forehead. I open my eyes but saw that he was gone. No.. Steve can't be gone. 

"Steve!" I called and started to walk. "Steve." I call quieter and start to run. What am I doing? Why am I looking for the vampire that killed my heart? As I ran deeper in the forest the darker it got. I eventually stopped. Steve was gone, forever. All of a sudden I wanted to go home but I didn't know where I was. I walked along whimpering in pain and fear when I tripped and fell onto the ground. I didn't have the energy to get up. I whimper and the tears started to fall as I remembered Steve's harsh cruel words. 

I let the sobs escape my body and I curl tightr into a ball. I cried and cried for what felt like hours. My eyes were almost closed when I see a wolf? Oh great now I was going to get killed by a wolf. Well at least I will get away from this unbearable pain. I let my eyes shut and drift into the darkness.

Funny enough, I did not dream this time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George was at the truck looking over a map. He was going to stop until he finds his boy. He was so scared when he found Bucky's truck and school bag but he was nowhere to be found. "George we will find Bucky." Erik Selvig says. Brock Rumlow was on the other side of him and was quite worried. Erik looks behind him. "George." Erik say and George whips his head around.

I felt my eyes flutter open and I was in someone's arms? The man was shirtless and his skin was a chocolate colour. The man looks down at me and looks back up. I barely saw my father running towards me. What on earth is going on? Oh right....... Steve. I whimper as I remember and th pain returns. "He's alright. Well not really. I saw Steve Rogers spewing some nasty words at him." He says. "Thank you Sam." George says and take me into his arms. He carries me into the house and lay me down onto the couch. 

He sits down beside me and pulled me closer. I continue whimpering with my eyes shut closed and George kisses my temple. "I know, I know I am so sorry." He whispers. Why was George sorry? It wasn't his fault. It was mine for I should have known that this was going to happen. Only thing that I know of for sure....

How the hell am I going to survive this heartbreak.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Cast!:

The Volturi-  
Aro- Red Skull  
Marcus-Arnmin Zola  
Caius- Nick Fury  
Jane- Maria Hill  
Alec- Baron Zemo

The Wolves!  
Sam Uley- Sam Wilson  
Jacob Black- Brock Rumlow  
Emily Young- Peggy Carter  
Harry Clearwater- Erik Selvig

The Barnes:  
Bella Swan- Bucky Barnes  
Charlie Swan- George Barnes

The Rogers:  
Edward Cullen- Steve Rogers  
Alice Cullen- Natasha Romanov  
Jasper Cullen- Clint Barton  
Esme Cullen- Sarah Rogers  
Carlisle Culen- Joseph Rogers  
Emmet Cullen- Thor  
Rosalie Cullen- Jane Foster

Extras:  
Victoria- Sharon Carter  
Laurent- Jack Rollins  
Mike Newton- Bruce Banner  
Jessica Stanley- Wanda Maxmioff  
Eric Yorkie- Tony Stark  
Angela Weber- Darcy Lewis


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is late. I will tell you that from now on I can not update on Tuesday's and Wednesday's this month. 
> 
> Also this chapter is a bit different from the movie.
> 
> please enjoy.

It is funny. There is so many ways to grieve. How everybody grieves differently. People get angry and do so many awful things, go to drugs to get away from the pain, or just shut down. The last one seems to be the way I grieve. For many months I just sat on my bed and stared out of the window with my mind blank. I watch the seasons go by from autumn to winter then to spring. George tries to make me feel better but then quickly realizes that I need to do this part on my own. 

It seemed to go well until the nightmares started to come. Filled with pain and fear that just makes me scream. It's kind of like I have this huge hole in my heart that can not be filled. Every night at some point my dad wakes me up from the nightmares and I only cry. It feels like this pain won't go away and I hate that. I know I need to do something about this because I feel so guilty for waking George each night. 

So I tried not to fall asleep. It worked the first night but I fell asleep the second night to fall into the same trap. One other thing that I hate is the fact that I can't pay attention to class. So many people are talking about me because they make sure I can hear. How I'm crazy and just nothing but a slut looking for sex. I try not to let the words get to me but with me already in depression from the break up. It only gets worse so I avoided people. I sit where Steve sits at lunch by myself. Nobody dared go to the crazy depression Omega. Fuck people can just be so mean, they just have to make you feel worse about yourself. 

I don't know why but I keep trying to send Natasha emails and even though it doesn't send them off, it makes me feel lighter than air because I was able to get it off my chest. It looks like my father is giving up on me and my stupid heartbroken heart because before I was able to go to school he closes my truck door before I could even hop in. "Okay that's it. You are going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." He says. "No. I want to stay here. She wouldn't understand." I say quickly. 

I can get better, I really can. I wanted to tell George so badly but he will only think of it as a excuse. "Buck, you know he is not coming back." George says. "I know." I say coldly. Lately I have only been feeling angry at myself for even falling in love with a Alpha. At the moment I hated the Omega in me. "Bucky I don't know what is going on in your brain but your behavior as been scaring me and your mother too. Go hang out with your friends." He pleads. "I am. I am going uh shopping with Wanda and Darcy." I say. "You hate shopping." George says. I sigh. "I know but I am just trying to get past this. I'm sorry you can't sleep and you are always worried sick but I am going to get better and before you say anything I am not trusting a Alpha ever again." I say and get into my truck. 

I drive off and force my attention to the road and off my anger. Once I get there I see the group. I take a deep breath and walk up to them. "Bucky, hey." Bruce says gently. "Hi guys. I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you guys I just needed time to pull myself out of my head." I say. "We forgive you." Darcy says. "So... Bucky's back?" Tony asks. I smile. "Bucky is back." I say and they all smile and cheer making me laugh. At the moment I didn't dare think about the blonde Alpha with blue eyes and a vampire. I felt at peace for once and I felt happy again. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wanda and Darcy had agreed to go see a movie with me and we were laughing and talking. But we stopped when a group of Alpha's decided to surrond us. "Well what do we have here. Three Omega's." Says one of them. I look down and tried to ignore the stab of pain in my heart. "Don't do anything reckless." I remember Steve saying that to me. I felt anger flare in me and I glare at them. One of them tres to get closer to me and I snapped. "Fuck off!" I hiss and push one out of the way. Darcy and Wanda wen ahead of me and I see them run. 

What the fuck? They just left me behind and at that moment I felt fear run through me. "So much for your friends. They just left you behind, and nobody is coming to save you. Get him boys." The five Alpha's started to run towards me. I didn't have time to run and they grab onto me. "Let go of me!" I yell hoping someone will hear me. I sruggle and scream. "Shut him up!" Yells the sixth one which must be the leader of this gang. 

I kick and pulled. Just then I hear more footsteps run. Tears start to fall and I bit the Alpha's hand that put it over my mouth. "Fuck! That bitch just bit me!" One of them yells. Just then people tackle them down. I gasp and scramble back as I fell. I felt the wall hit my back. Once the Alpha's run off I shrink into a ball by bringing my knees to my chest and putting my head down on it and squeezing my eyes shut. I only looked up when I heard nothing but silence and I saw a sight that made me sob out of relief. "Brock." I whimper and he sits down and pulls me into a hug. 

"Shhhhh it's okay. I'm here nobody will hurt you." Brock whispers and rests his cheek on top of my head. I sniffle and pull away to wipe at my eyes. "Thank you for saving me. God knows what they were going to do to me." I say softly. "What were you doing out on your own?" Brock asks concern. "I wasn't. Darcy and Wanda were with me and they just ran and left me behind. So much for friends." I mutter and try to keep the tears in but they still came out. I look down and just suddenly felt exhausted and I lean mt head back against the wall and close my eyes and sniffle. "Come on lets get you home." Brock says gently and helps me up. 

Brock drove me home since I couldn't really do it. I let my head rest against the window and stare ou of it. I didn't know why but I was hoping it would be Steve and he would apologize for what he said. But I was so stupid to even think that. Brock stops the truck and stops it. "Wait here for a minute." Brock says and walks up to the house just as George comes out. They talk for a few minutes but then George rushes towards the truck. He opens the door and picks me up and starts to carry me towards the house once again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning when I said fuck it. I know it was a lost cause but I went to my lap top and started to type a email to Natasha. I need to let this off my chest of what happened. Anyway I have a funny feelig that she is reading them somehow anyway. She as to be. 

**Dear Natasha**

**Yesterday night was a disaster. George was worried about me and I went to see a movie with Wanda and Darcy. After the movie a group of Alpha's started to bug us and both Darcy and Wanda ran leaving me behind. I didn't want to know what plans they had for me but if it wasn't for Brock Rumlow, my best friend....... god knows if I would be raped or killed by now.**

**I hated myself for somehow thinking that Steve was going to come save me like he did last time. Today I didn't have a nightmare for the first time in months. It was a beautiful dream but it still hurts my heart. The reason why it did was because Steve was with me. And that we were together forever. I didn't scream I just opened my eyes and let the tears fall. Nat, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to pass this pain, this loneliness. I hate feeling so lonely and I can't help but blame this on myself. If I wasn't so selfish.**

**Something strange happened to me a couple of days ago. I swear I saw a glimpse of Steve. No matter how much pain he put on me, I still love him. Maybe you don't care and glad that I am no longer in your life. Steve told me not to be reckless, but I am. Maybe if I do something dangerous I will see Steve again. I promise I will not get hurt but now I know what to do. Till next time.**

**Bucky Barnes**

I send it off and close my lap top. I get changed and I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. George was immediately hugging me. "When Brock told me what happened last night I was so scared. You are not going to school today. You need a few days off." George says gently and touches my cheek. "Dad I am so, so sorry. I tried I really did. But I can't do this anymore. Please don't send me to mom." I plead and he nods. "I won't." He says. "I am going to go and thank Brock. I will be very careful I promise." I say and he nods as I walk out with my keys in my hand. 

I was driving when I saw a couple of dirt bikes on the sidewalk. I smirk and pull over. It took a few hours but I got them on the back of the truck and drive rest of the way to Brock's. I was going to see Steve again and I already had a plan on seeing Steve once more. When I arrived I parked and turn the truck off. Brock comes out. "Bucky. How are you doing?" He asks surprised that I came over. "Better. I wanted to thank you for saving me last night. I am so grateful." I start. He smiles and looks proud of himself. "But I saw this on the sidewalk and I wanted to see if you wanted to help me." I say and pull the tarp off to reveal the dirt bikes. 

He smiles, I mean full out grin. "This is cool." He says and goes to lift one up and I instantly felt worried. "Wait. Just be careful they are pretty heavey-"

I was cut off when he picks one up easily and sets it down onto the ground. Okay I have to admit, I was impressed. "Let's get to work." He says. I smile and follo him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Months have passed by and together we were working on the dirt bikes. When I got to school a few days after taking it off both Darcy and Wanda burst into tears apologizing that they left me behind. I forgave them and told them what happened when they left. 

But now, I think I might be able to pass this pain. Of course the minute I thought that my brain was sent into panic mode. _Don't forget about Steve!_ I had enough. The tears fell that night and I spent most of the night sobbing as quietly as I could. I did not get any sleep that night. 

That was the day I had to go to Brock and help finish the rest of the dirt bikes. Of course I was practically dead on my feet and I spent most of thattime trying not to doze off. "Bucky, did you not get any sleep?" Brock asks and I immediately felt ashamed to answr that question. He sighs when I stayed silent and he walks up to me. "Bucky, let's go see a movie or something." He suggests and I close my eyes. _I can't._ "Okay." I whisper and he smiles. 

"Now this is not to get you to date me. I just want to get you distracted from your depression of a certain someone." He says dodging his name and I was so grateful for that. I just nod and he pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I can't get past this pain." I mumble into his shoulder and he squeezes me. "No I understand. He was your first love. The first heartbreak is the worst or so that is what my father says." He says and we both disolve into giggles. "Tomorrow night?" I asks and he smiles. "Yeah." He says.

I smile. Well at least it was not a date. I don't think I am ready for another relationship and that is for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryi have not updated for a whle because ugh LIFE. 
> 
> I will try to update again as soon as possible.

I sigh as I get ready for the stupid movie. I have invite my group of friends but only really Bruce could come. Great only Omega with two Alpha's. How stupid can I get I have no idea. I finish and hear a honk. I froze and I slowly look out to see where there was a car parked and someone standing leaning against there car with their arms crossed against there chest. For a moment I thought he was Steve but then notice it was only Brock. 

I fight the tears back and look at the mirror. "Okay you can do this." I whisper to myself. With that I straighten up and walk down the stairs. "See you dad. I'm going to hang out with some friends." I call out and leave before George could even answer. I smile shyly and I open the door before Brock could. If Brock did that I don't think I could even survive tonight. I hop inside and close the door and take a few deep breathes before Brock entered the vehicle. I sigh and look out of the window and close my eyes. "Are you alright?" Brock asks and I nod. "I hope you don't mind that I invited a few friends." I say. "I don't mind." He says.

When we arrived I hop out and I wave when I see Bruce. "So what movie are we watching?" He asks. I look at the list of movies and grin. "What about face punch? Looks interesting." I commented. Bruce pales just a little but I still notice while Brock doesn't notice or if he did he said nothing about it. "I like it. I go get the movie tickets." Brock says and leaves. I look down and look at Bruce. "Where are the others again?" I ask. "Darcy is sick and Tony is helping her feel better while Wanda is on a date." Bruce says and I nod. 

"I think Darcy and Wanda are avoiding me ever since of that night." I say. "Yeah they feel very guilty about that night." Bruce says. "Well tell them to stop walking around me like I am walking on eggshells. I am not made of glass." I say. He nods and Brock comes back. "How you guys doing? The move is about to start in a few minutes so lets go." Broc say and the three of us head inside. 

During the movie I noticed that both Alpha's had there hands on the arm rest with their palms up so I could grab there hand. I sigh and slide down farther into my seat. I did not like this. Brock told me this was not a date. I look over to see Bruce looking like he is about to throw up. "I can't." He says and stands up and rushes out. I immediately felt worried and followed him. Turns out Brock followed me out and we were sitting on the steps waiting for Bruce. I look down and I hear Brock scoff. "What a dweeb. Can't even watch a action move." Hemutters. "He might have the stomach flu that people are catching." I say. 

"Bucky I know I said that it wasn't a date but you need someone." Brock say and dread fills my body. I knew it. Alpha's are always just looking for dates. I look down and I felt the tears that are trying to escape my eyes. Brock grabs my hand and I just about pulled it out. "I know why you are hesitating but I am here." He says. I can only say what I could to dodge this conversation. "I can't. I need more time, just to see if you will stay." I whisper quietly and this time I let the tears fall and I quickly wipe them away. "Bucky I promise that I will never leave you. Jus give me a chance." He says hopeful. 

Before I could even answer Bruce comes out. "I think I caught that stomah flu." He says. I stand up but Brock looked pissed. "Can't you see that no one wants you to be here." Brock snaps and stands up. "Brock! Back off!" I yelled and stand between them. Bruce looked hurt. "Bruce, Brock does not mean that." I say and he nods. I turn my eyes onto Brock and glared at him. Just then I notice that his body temperature was way warmer then it should be. "Brock are you okay? You are like really warm." I say quietly and he was breathing hard and looks at my eyes and see his own eyes soften. "I am okay. I seem to be getting angrier faster. I will see you tomorrow." He says and I nod as he storms pass both Bruce and I and out of the theater. 

It was the next day when I came over. "Hey Brock are you feeling better?" I ask and he smiles. "Yeah I am so, so sorry Bucky. I didn't know what got into me last night." He says feeling guilty. "It is okay. Did you get the dirt bikes fixed?" I ask while putting my hand onto his arm. He nods. He walks over to them. "Have you ever ridden one before?" He asks. I shake my head no. "This is the one to go and this handle here is the brake. If you ever feel like you are going to fall just press onto the handle." He says and I nod. I mount onto the bike and start it up. 

I bite my bottom lip and take a deep breath then zoom off. I was a nervous but it quickly went away and I laugh a little. I feel the warm wind fly by me and I smile. This was actually really fucking fun. "Bucky stop." Says a voice and I somehow see Steve. I look behind me as I zoom off by him and I look forward again. "Please." He says again and I felt overwhelmed. I could feel my hands shaking and hear Brock. "Press onto the brakes." He calls and I press onto it. I must have went to fast because next thing I know I fly over the handles and roll onto the ground. My head hits a rock pretty damn hard but I was laughing. I was laughing hysterically and smiling. Brock runs to my side. 

"Bucky are you alright?" He asks. I smile. "That was fun. Lets do it again."I say while I was still giggling and he frowns. He touches my head. "Bucky you are bleeding." He says. I touch my head but only giggle more. He stands up and yanks his shirt off and I immediately blush. Shit he as muscles. He smirks and presses the shirt against the cut on my head. "How was that fun?" He asks concern. "Because I never felt so alive." I whisper and he touches my cheek. "I think maybe we shouldn't do that again." He says. I pouted but agreed. 

I will just find another way to see Steve. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brock had been ignoring my calls and texts ever since. Right now I was calling him feeling worried and dread fills my whole body. I bite my bottom lip. Voicemail. "Brock hey, it is me Bucky just please call me back." I end it and try to ignore the stab of pain. If Brock doesn't want to be my friend anymore..... I wouldn't know what to do. I felt overwhelmed and the only thing that takes it off my chest if I send a failed email through to Natasha. I nod and walk to my laptop and pull it up. 

**Dear Natasha,**

**Brock is ignoring me. He promised me he would never leave me but he is. It feels like ever since Steve left my whole world keeps on falling apart. All my friends don't want to be my friend, yesterday during school I was bullied for the first time in so, so long. I feel like if this keeps on going on I won't survive. I wish this would send through because I have so many questions. I need answers.**

**Why did Steve play me? Why did he play with my heart only to crush it? Why didn't you just kill me so I won't go spreading your secret? Everyone keeps on saying that this is not my fault and that it is Steve's for breaking my heart in the most worse way. I don't know what to think anymore. There are more attacks, my father says that it is a animal attack but I don't know.**

Just then I was hit with a idea.

**There is only one place where I might see Steve. I just want to see him one last time and this will be the last email I will ever send you. You might be thinking good riddance but I think I will never pass this pain if I keep on sending you emails.**

**Goodbye Natasha.**

**Bucky Barnes**

And with that I send it then turn my lap top completely off and I move. I pack my bag but first I wanted to see the meadow. Then I will check on Brock, see what his problem is. I rush down the stairs and before I could open the door George stands in front of me. "Where are you going this time?" George asks and I look around. "I want to see how Brock is doing." I mumble but he still heard me clear as day. "Today I got a call from the school saying that you are getting bullied again, is this true?" He asks. I look down and stay silent and he sighs. 

"Damn it come here." George says and pulls me into a hug. I sniffle and nuzzle into him. "Please take it easy. I kmow you feel at rock bottom but when you are at the bottom the only way you can go is up." George says and my tears came. I held me as I start to sob and he picks me up and sits down onto the couch. We cuddled like we did when I was very young. 

My tears died down after about an hour and I could only whimper. I hate feeling weak and I really, REALLY hate crying in front of people. He held me softly like he was my guardian angel and he was the only Alpha I truly trust. He held me and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and warm. 

It was the next day when I decided to check on the meadow. I really only wanted to see my first love one more time and then I will try to move on. I was in the woods walking and when I hit the clearing where the meadow is I gasp. Where the grass was once green was now brown and dead. All of the flowers were gone and I slowly walk into the meadow. It kind of signals where there was once love was now dead. I wiped at a tear and I heard a voice. "Bucky Barnes." I turn and I take a step back. "Jack." I snarled and he held his hands up in surrender. 

"Easy. I just wanted to check on the Rogers but there house is totally empty. So my main question is why did they leave you behind?" He asks. I didn't answer. "Lie." I hear Steve's voice and I close my eyes. "Because they have something to do. They are coming back in a few days." I lied smoothly. After so many people asked if I was okay I have masked the amazing ability to shut out my emotions from my face and eyes and lie so smoothly that it sounds like the truth. 

Jack eyes me then smiles. "See, but they made a grave mistake of leaving you behind. It is the perfect opportunity to get rid of you. Sharon is looking for revenge and the best way is to kill Steve Rogers mate. Like you and the Rogers killed hers. I held my breath and I shiver as the red alarms blared in my mind to get out of here. To run once again. "But now Sharon might be mad at me but I will do you a favour and kill you now. I will make it quick because she won't." Jack says and starts to walk towards me. 

Just like that I start to scramble backwards and trip and fell onto the ground. I was about to scream when I heard growling? Our heads turns where a huge black wolf comes out with it's teeth was bared. I gasp and Jack snarls. He turns and runs and the wolf takes off after him. More wolves comes out and starts to run after him. I stand up and a orange brownish wolf stops in front of me and looks at me. Those eyes are familiar. But before I could say anything it runs off. I turn and run home. I have to tell my father this news right away. 

I arrived home and open the door. "Dad I know who are killing those people." I say and enter the kitchen to see Erik there. I nod at him and George turns towards me. "They are wolves. I mean like huge wolves. " I say and George looked shocked. "Bucky were you in the woods again?" He asks. "Yeah." I say feeling nervous. "Thank you for the lead but please for god sake stay out of the woods alright?" He asks and I nod. He stands up and hugs me. 

Vampires, now wovles. What is going on here? I intend to find out. But I did find one thing out. 

Sharon is after me and when she finds me, I am going to get killed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing story up a little but it still follows the main plot line in the movie series.

It was three days later and my father was planning a hunting trip to find the wovles that I have seen in the woods. It was raining today and I really wanted to go see and demand Brock why he was ignoring me. If he thinks he can just get away with it he is dead wrong. His father Derek had said that he was sick but that was a week ago. He should be fine then. I was driving to his place. 

However when I arrived there I saw Brock walking towards the woods. In this rain? Is he trying to get sick again? I hop out. "BROCK!" I call furious. He turns and looks at me in surprise. "Bucky go home." He says. What? He ignores me then jus thinks he can fuckig demand me to go home. That only fueled my anger more. "No! Just because I am a Omega and you are a Alpha does not mean that you can just fucking order me around! Why the hell are you ignoring me?" I ask. He walks closer. He had cut his long hair off. Suits him. 

"Bucky just please." He says his eyes big and pleading. "You cut your hair?" I say softly and he sighs and closes his eyes. "Bucky this is dangerous. You can't go into anymore danger." He says and turns to walk off again. My heart is starting to hurt even worse, like the hole inside of it is getting even deeper. "So what, you promise you are never going to shut me out or leave and you are breaking it? That seems pretty fucking common in Alpha's." I say loudly and he growls and glares at me. 

"I'm sorry. I know you are hurting and I am probably am making it worse by leavin right now." He starts. "Right you are." I snap and I start to cry. He won't even notice because of the rain. I can't even believe it. I am standing out here in the rain. Where it is freezing and I am soaking wet for another god damn Alpha. Way to go Barnes. Way to fucking go. "But I have to do this for a reason." Brock finishes and we both hear a shout. "Brock!" We both turn and see a group of teenagers. "So you are with them now. Huh? Let me guess they were the ones who are telling you to get me out of your life. Way to be a best friend. But now you are nothing to me." I say and turn. This time he could hear my sobs as I rush to my truck. 

"Bucky!" He shouts and he looks panicked. Like he made a huge mistake, which he did. I hop into it and I start it. He runs towards me but I drove off before he even reached me. At some point I pull ovr to the side. I sob and I smack the steering wheel and scream as the pain gets ten times worse. I finally thought I was going to be okay but now someone else as to make it worse. I never thought it would be my best friend. I never thought in a million years tha it would be Brock Rumlow. 

It was a couple of hours later I have finally calmed down enough to pull back onto the road and drive home. I need to go home. As I was driving I begun to think. What now? What is here in Forks to stay? Nothing, other than my father but he wants to send me away. It might be best if I do go to Jacksonville. A new fresh start might be best. Or maybe I can just run away. Change my name and go anywhere that I want. I sniffle and pull into my driveway. I step out and slowly walk into my house and stay silent as I walk up the stairs and close my bedroom door gently. I don't know what to do anymore. 

_Who is going to miss you if you just go away?_

My brain taunts at me. I don't have Steve, or my best friend. My friends at school don't like me anymore and I am now being bullied. Maybe it was best that I just disappear off the face of the earth. Who is going to miss me?

_No one. Who wants to be friends with you?_

I stare at my bedroom wall. No, I can't. I will just bring unbearable pain to my father and mother. It wasn't fair to them if I can't handle one little break up. 

_But the break up wasn't little._

That's right. It wasn't one little break up. It was my first love, my first kiss. I trusted Steve so much and was willing to give my heart to him. Only to have him throw it to the ground and stomp on it. A tear falls but I made no move to wipe it away. I was just so done of crying but I keep on crying. I am just so angry but have no way of letting it go. I heard a knock on my bedroom door but I made no move. I didn't turn my head or nothing. The door opens. "Bucky? How did it go?" George asks. He knew that Brock was ignoring me. He was the one who gave advice to go see him. 

"I don't have a best friend anymore." I whisper and more tears fall. He sighs and sits down beside me. He hugs me and we just sit there in silence. I close my eyes and drift off into a light doze. 

Once again it's funny. I did not dream again. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next day. As usual I did go to school. I put my head down and continue walking hoping that nobody sees me. "Hey slut." Snarks one and I flinch. "Had anymore people in between your own legs?" Snarks another. It was funny for I was a virgin. I never had sex but it still hurts either way. I stay silent and I open my locker. I stare at the stuff in my locker. Why was I in this again? Oh yeah English. I grab my English binder and close my locker door. "Hey faggot, looks like you need a Alpha. You look like a good fuck." Says one of the football member and I looked afraid, hell I felt afraid and try to rush pass him. 

He grabs my wrist. "Hey easy baby. I will take it easy." He says smugly and I struggle to pull it out. "Fuck you. Go fuck another on your fucking football team." I snap. "Oh your in for it princess." He snarls and I grab my pepper spray and spray him in the eyes. He screams and lets go. Some people cheer and I run off. I had enough of this fucking life. 

I run out of the school and hop into my truck. Heh, funny it seems like my truck is my only friend. I drive and I remember the one day when I was with Brock (ignore the pain in your chest Barnes, ignore the pain) and I saw a group of people who as pushed one of the group members into the water off of a cliff. I need to feel alive again ad the only can do that is when I do something reckless. I drive to where you park your vehicles and I walk until I reach the edge of the cliff. I look down and I only felt more determine to do this.

I step back and I take off my jacket. "Don't do this." Say a voice that only sounds like Steve. "Why? I only feel pain and nobody likes me anymore. I need to feel alive again." Was the last thing I said as I run and jump. My stomach rolls as I feel free fall. I love it and I laugh and land into the water. I swim up and I laugh. That was awesome. I frown when I looked and saw a wave. Fuck. It lands on top of me and I gasp as I reach for air only to be pulled under the water again. 

Okay sometimes I make stupid mistakes.

Fine, I make stupid mistakes all the time. 

But who could blame me, right?

I open my eyes under the water and see blonde hair? What the hell? I squint and look closer only to realize a woman was swimming towards me. Oh shit, that is Sharon. I struggle and my head hit a rock and the next thing I see is darkness. 

Well, fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end.....

"Breath." 

That was the first word I heard when I start to wake up. I didn't open my eyes just yet but I felt myself rising to the surface.

"God damn it Bucky breath!"

I wonder who is saying it. Was it Steve? It was definitely a male voice. Brock? I don't know. But I felt someone pushing on my chest and next then I know I was coughing up water that had gotten into my lungs. My eyes flutter open and my vision was all blurry. But I could make out that somebody was over me. I don't know who just yet but someone was. 

Soon enough my vision goes back to normal and I see Brock over me. "Brock." I whisper and he lifts up upper body and cradles me into his arms. I felt safe for once. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asks worried and slightly panicked. "I'm sorry." I mutter and he holds me impossibly closer. I close m eyes as I shiver and lay my head onto his arm. "How are you so warm?" I ask and and he helps me stand up. "Come on lets get back to my place." He says and helps me to my truck. 

Once we arrived back at his place he grabs some of his clothes and hands them to me. "I grabbed the smallest pair that I could fine." He says smiling and I giggle as I grab them and walk into the bathroom and gently close the door. Turns out the sweatpants fit almost perfectly but the shirt I was nearly swimming in. It ended about mid thigh but oh well. I walk out and he grins. "Looking good." He says and I blush. He yawns. "You should get some rest." I say and place my hand onto his arm. He smiles softly. "You too." He says. 

I nod and together we go and lay down. Sure enough I soonly doze off. 

00000000999999900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a werid dream. With lots of wolves and I woke up. I yawn and stretch and I was about to wake Brock to ask about it when I heard voices. That was when I notice our positioning. His head was on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around my body. With my cheeks flushing I quickly hop out and I look out to see a group of boys. There shirts were off and they were the ones who told Brock not see me anymore. Sure enough my temper grew. 

I quickly storm out and towards them. "What did you do to him?" I ask angry. "Woah easy there." Says the dark coloured man. It was the same man who rescued and carried me home that night when Steve did.... well lets not think about it. What was his name again? Oh right Sam Wilson. Three other men were there but I didn't care. 

"Hey easy Omega. What's wrong he is ignoring you?" Taunts one of them and I smack him. I was pissed and how dare he taunts me just because I was a Omega? He growls and Sam instantly tries to calm him down. I step back and scramble back when he turns into a wolf. A bloody wolf. He was huge with silver and tan fur. I gasp and back up as the wolf bares it's teeth and starts to run towards me. I turn and sprint off. 

I hear the door open and hear Brock yell my name. "Bucky!" He calls and sprints towards me. "Brock run!" I yell and all of a sudden I trip and fall. I see Brock jump over me and also turns into a wolf. What the hell? My best friend is a fucking werewlove!? I scramble back and they start to fight. When they disappear into the woods I see the others walk towards me. Sam helps me up. "I need to go check on them. You two take Bucky back to the house.' He orders and runs off. "Come on." They say and I follow them. 

When we arrived I slowly got out of my truck. "Maybe we should go back and check on Brock." I suggest. "Nah they will be back soon." Says one of them and one of them stays. "My name is Embry. Look you are about to meet Peggy, just don't stare. Sam doesn't like it when you do." He says and walks into the house. I was confused. "Why would I stare?" I ask and walk in. 

Peggy was putting muffins onto a plate. "You guys hungry? Of course you are hungry." She says and giggles as she puts the plate onto the table. She turns and looks at me and oh, I see why Embry told me not to stare. I adverted my eyes. She as a few scars on her left side of the face and I look around, taking everything in. I felt overwhelmed. So much as happen in very little time. "Who is this?" She asks. "Oh that's Bucky. The Omega that Brock was going on about." Embry answers. "Oh so you are the vampire Omega." She comments. 

My mind blanked. I should say something back. "So you are the wolf girl." Nailed it. Didn't make a fool out of myself and she smiles. "I like this one." She says. "Are you hungry?" She asks. Uh am I?I shouldn't be rude. "Yeah." I answer shyly. Embry and the other one (what was his name?) Takes a muffin. "Hey save some for your brothers and Omgea's fist. Muffin?" She asks. "Uh yeah." I say and she hands me one. I slowly nibble on it. It was pretty good. 

Sure enough the one that I smacked walks in and Brock came in soon after. He sits down and looks at me. "Sorry." He says with a smile and grabs a muffin off the plate. Sam comes in and wraps his arms around Peggy. "I have to be the wolf girl, I am engaged to one." She says while looking at me. "Good to see you again Bucky." Sam comments. "Yeah." I say quietly and Peggy giggles as Sam playfully kisses her all over her face. "Did you know we can read each other thoughts?" Embry asks me. Okay that was pretty cool. "Stop! This Omega runs with vampires." Says the one beside him. I still have to find his name. 

"Well I don't run with them. Since you know, they are pretty fast and they are gone." I say and look down at my feet. "Well we are faster scared yet?" He asks. "You are not the first monster I met." I snap and ignore the pain in my chest. I look over and see Brock. He motions with his head to follow him and I do. 

We start walking and end up at the beach. It was still chilly and I wrap my arms around myself. "So you are a werewolve." I comments and he chuckles and nods. "Yeah." He says. "Can you stop. You are killing innocent people." I say and he looks at me. "We only kill vampires Bucky." He says. I was getting irrated and glare at him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, your precious Rogers won't be touched but we killed the other one pretty easy and the blonde chick is next." He says and I look a him. Stop and look at him. "Jack." I say. He nods. "We keep chasing her to the Canadian border. She keeps on coming back. She is after something and I don't know what." He says looking frustrated. I stopped walking forcing Brock to stop as well. "Bucky?" He asks. 

"I do........ me." I says and he looks at me suprised. "What?" He asks. "Steve and I killed her mate Alexander because he was trying to kill me. So she wants revenge and since-"  
"Since Steve is not here it is the perfect opportunity to kill Steve's mate." He says and I nod. He stops he and cups my cheek. "I promise you that I will protect you." He says. The last time Brock promised me something he broke it. I nod and look away then take a step away. He sighs and drops his arms. Sam runs over to us. "Erik had a heart attack." Sam says. 

I was shocked. Erik was George's good friend. "Is he okay?" I ask. "He didn't make it." Sam says and dread fills me. Oh god I had to check on my father. Like Brock read my mind he grabs my arm. "Let's get you home." He says and I nod and together we rush to my truck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short. Its Wednesday and I am always busy on Wednesday.

Brock was driving this time. I was in the passenger sit shivering and trying to stay warm. The water I jumped in must have gave my body a chill. Brock looks over when my teeth clatter together. "You do know I am one hundred and eighty degrees over here." Brock says. I look over then shift over and lay my head onto his shoulder. I instantly felt warm. Brock chuckles and wraps an arm around me. "Your warm." I say and he chuckles once again. "It's a wolf thing." He says.

"No, it's a Brock thing." I say and he smiles. He stops in front of my house and he looks down at me. I look up and hold my breath. Our faces were inches apart. "Please give me a chance. I will never break your heart like Steve did." Brock says. "Brock." I whisper. He leans closer to kiss me and I just couldn't. I lean back and he sighs. "I'm sorry." I say quietly. "No I understand." He says and I bite my bottom lip. I went to exit the truck when he grabbed my arm all of a sudden. I look back and he puts a finger onto his lip signaling to stay quiet. 

"Brock? What is it?" I asks quietly. "A vampire. I sense it." Brock says. "What?" I ask and look around when I spot the car. "That's Joesph's car." I say and quickly get out of the car. I rush into the house and turn on the lights. "Bucky." I heard and turn to see Natasha. "Natasha." I say and we both hug each other. When we parted she gives me a look. "Are you crazy!? How are you alive?" She asks panicked. "What?" I ask confused. 

"I saw you jump off the cliff. Why would you go that far to kill yourself! Have you ever thought about George or the family-"

"No Natasha, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was cliff diving, it was fun." I say and she looks at me like I am crazy. "I thought you promise St-"

"Don't say his name please." I say weakly and kick a myself and I look at the ground. Natasha touches my arm and she wrinkles her nose. "Oh god what is that wet dog smell." She asks. "Oh I think that might be me." I say and smile as I sit down on the couch. "My best frend Brock, he is a wolf."I say and she gives me alook then looks up and glares. I turn to see Brock. "I had to make sure that you were safe." Brock says. I stand up and touch his arm. "She won't hurt me." I say softly.

"Didn't stop him from hurting you in the worse way possible." Brock says and I look down. "Steve went off on his own. He felt so much guilt." Natasha says. "Can I have a moment alone with Brock." I say. She nods and walks outside. I look back only to feel lips on mine. I gasp and freeze on the spot. Shit, shit, shit. This can't be happening. He pulls away. "Sorry I just had to do that." He says. My lungs were having a hard time getting air. "Natasha will take care of me. I will be fine." I say and walk to the kitchen. I was actaully kind of mad at Brock for doing this to me. 

"There you go again." Brock says. I stop to turn and cross my arms across my chest. "We don't need to keep doing this to each other." I say. He looks at me. "Yes we do." He says and the phone rings. Brock picks up the phone. "Barnes residence." He answers. He frowns then his face hardens. "No George is not here why?" He asks. After like a minute he answers. "I'm sorry he is busy planning a funeral." He says and hangs up. I didn't like the way he said that. I had to know who was calling. "Brock, who was that?" I ask. 

"No one." He says and Natasha runs in. "Bucky! Steve is going to the Volturi. He is going to kill himself." She says panicked. "What why?" I ask fear running through my body. "Steve thinks you are dead." Natasha says. I look down. How does he think I am dead? Unless..... no. I look up at Brock. "That was Steve. Why didn't you let me talk to him!?" I say angry. "He wasn't asking for you." He says harshly. "I don't care." I yell and I run out of the house. "We have to get there as fast as we can." I say and both Natasha and I hop in. "What about George?" Brock asks. "I'm seventeen almost eighteen. It is not illegal. " I say. 

As Natasha starts the car Brock grabs my wrist. "Please don't go." He says with his eyes wide and pleading. I look down. "Look I know Steve doesn't love me, but I just can't let him die because he thinks I'm dead. I will never forgive myself." I whisper. "Don't go. Stay, for George...... for me." He says. My heart was torn. Half my heart wants to stay with Brock but the other half is screaming at me to go save Steve. But I can't help it. I love Steve. "I have to go. Go Natasha." I say and she drives off when Brock stands up straight. 

When we take the plane I was a jumble of nerves. I was scared that we won't get to Steve on time. Natasha grabs my hand. "We will make it." She says and I nod. I felt slightly better. Just slightly though.


	9. Chapter 9

We landed and Natasha gets into this fancy fast looking yellow car. I get in as well. "Let me guess, you didn't rent this." Bucky says while doing up his seat belt and she speeds off. "No I called ahead so we could get a good car. 

Next thing I know is that we arrived at the city and remember that dream of red. It was all over the place. "Why is everybody wearing red?" I ask. "Today is the festival of the vampire lord here. They dress up in red because it is the colour of blood." She explains. Then she stares off into the distance. I bite my bottom lip and look out of the window. Oh god what if I don't make it on time? I shake my head. No, I can't think of that like Natasha had said. We are going to make it on time. 

We enter the city and Natasha honks to get people out of the way. "They rejected him. They are not going to kill him." Natasha says. "Does that mean he is safe?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No he is going to reveal himself in the sun to show people that he is a vampire." She says. My heart nearly stops. "When?" I ask. "At noon." She says. "God Natasha that is in six minutes." I say nearly in panic. 

The police who were blocking the road stops us. "Go Bucky. You are the only one." She says. I get out then turn. "Where?" I ask. "At the bell tower!" She calls and I close the door and sprint. Oh god these streets were confusing, it was almost like a maze. My heart is beating so fast and I turn and run into a alley where there is less people. Turns out it was a short cut. I stopped when I see all of the people. I can see the bell tower and see that the parade was going on. My brain kept on yelling at me don't stop. Keep running. 

I run and squeeze through people. It was too loud so yelling to get out of my way would be useless. It was so close to noon and I was scared. Not for my life, but for Steve's. I quickly slide around people and stop at the fountian. The bell struck noon and a big bell starts to ring. People yell out in joy and I see the door open on the bell tower. I see Steve with his eyes shut tight and he takes his shirt off.

_No, no, no stop him!_

The fountian was huge and if I run around it will be too late. Fuck this, I jump and run across. Steve steps out and a little bit of the sun hits him. I run and I was so close. Just as the sun was fully on him I wrap my arms around him. "Steve, Steve move." I say desperately and try to push him back. I had to stay hugging him because if I pull away people would see his skin sparkling like diamonds. 

I feel his arms slowly wrap around me and he puts his face into my neck. "Bucky." He whispers. He still thinks that I am dead. "Steve open your eyes. I am here, I'm not dead."I say gently. He opens his eyes slowly and he realizes what is going on and without pulling away he brings me closer and steps back into the building. The door closes and he looks at me. For me, I was on the verge of tears and I pried myself away fom him. He still doesn't love me. 

"What were you thinking?" I ask. "Brock told me that your father was planning a funeral." Steve says sounding hurt. I step forward and I place my hands onto his cheeks. "Erik Selvig died from a heart attack. I am fully alive." I whisper and he places his hands onto my hips and he went to kiss me and I turn my head. He looked confused but as I step away and look down he remembers that day from the forest before he said that he was only playing with my heart. 

"No Bucky I only said those things to protect you. I thought leaving you would be more safe. But instead you only got into more danger. I love you so, so much. I just almost killed myself because I thought you were dead and I couldn't live with that." He says. I look at him and a tear fell but I go up to him and kiss him. I put all of my feelings into it. The relief, the sadness, the hurt, the anger. He understood and he brings me close where there was no space between us. 

We pulled apart and he puts his forehead onto mine. "Never to that to me again." I say and he nods. "Never." He says and kisses me again. He pulls away and he looks up to see another vampire? Coming towards us. He pulls me even closer and glares at the man that is getting too close to me for comfort. He stops at a fair distance. "Red Skull will like to talk to you." He says and yeah, that was a vampire. "Tell him I don't need to anymore." He says. "I don't care, so he doesn't care." He says and a woman comes in.

"That is Maria Hill." Steve whispers and I could see her red eyes. I look down. "Fury sent me to see what is taking you so long." She says. We follow her and I look around closer. We get into the eleator then step out. A woman at a desk stands up. "Hello." She says while smiling. "Is she human?" I ask when we pass her. "Yes." Steve answers. "Why- she wants to be a vampire." I say just before I could ask why she was working for them. "And she will." Says the man. "For dessert. Maria says. 

And with that she opens the door. It was a good size room with three thrones at the end. I saw the one they call Red Skull and no wonder why they call him that. With the actual skull shape red and his skin was a angry red colour. We stopped and I looked closely at them. "Well remarkable. You wanted to die and now in your arms is a human. Are you in love with this Omega?" He asks. How did he know I was a Omga. "Vampires have a high sense of smell. You smell like vinalla." Red Skull says and I look at him more closely.

"Yes." Steve answers truthfully. "Let me see." He says and holds out his hand. "He can see your past by touching your hand." Steve says and Steve places his hand into his. After about a minute he steps back. "Very interesting. You are in love but yet you can't read his thoughs. Like he is immune, let's see if he is immune to my power." He says and holds out his hand towards me. I take a step foward and place my hand into his. "Hmmm I can't see anything. Let see if he is immune to Maria's." He says and Marua smirks.

"Don't you dare." Steve says. She stares into Steve's eyes and he falls to the ground in pain. I gasp and run to his side. "Stop it!" I yelled. "Maria." Fury says and she stops. "Now try it on the human." The man says. She stares at me but nothing happens. The Red Skull laughs. "Incredible. He is immune to our powers. Oh, how do you handle being near him. Even for me to be near this Omega is making me thirsty." He asks towards Steve. Steve only brings me closer to him. 

"Well, I don't know if this is safe. If we can't put him into place how will we know that he won't spread our secret. I think we should get rid of the Omega." The man says and everything happens at once. Steve brings me so I was behind him and he pushes one of the vampires away. Natasha comes in. "No need for violence right now." She says. "Natasha Rogers, the one who cancsee the future." Red Skull says. "Now kill the human." He says. Natasha looked alarmed and fights but she was pinned. 

Steve and the vampire fight and Steve was slamed hard to the ground. I saw cracks in his cheek like he was a porcelain doll. The vampire straightens and walks towards me. I step back but before the vampire could grab me Steve throws him across the room. How did it get to this? Just because I am immune to there powers? "Stop." I yell when the Red Skull was about rip Steve's head off. He stops and looks at me. I realize that we can't get out of this without one of us dead. I take a deep breath. "Kill me." I say. 

Red Skull looked surprised while Steve thrashes. "Remarkable. I am impressed but I will gladly to it." He says and I squeeze my eyes shut. I held my breath bracing for the pain. It happened before and I know how much it fucking hurts. "Wait! I seen Bucky's future." Natasha says. I release my breath in relief and the Red Skull looks at her. "Let me see." He says. The vampire that was holding her lets go and she takes a step forwad and places her hand into his. 

He smiles and lets go. "Fine but I need that Omega changed right away. Very soon." He says and she nods. "Alright." She says. They let Steve go and he runs to me. "Now get out of here." Red says and Steve wraps an arm around my shoulder and walks me out. As we walk out of the room the woman with a group of tourists walk by. I look back when I hear sreams but then I lean against Steve. 

Steve is back and it turns out he still loves me so I felt relieved.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bucky wake up." 

Wait, didn't I hear that before? I open my eyes to see Steve. My breathing was a bit faster than normal. I must have been on the edge of another nightmare. "Hey baby." Steve says. I sit up and put my hand onto my forehead but I could feel wetness on my cheeks. I was crying?

It turns out I was and I wipe my eyes. "Was I having another nightmare?" I ask. He looked concern but then he sighs. "I won't leave you again. I am so, so sorry." He says and I smile and pull him into a hug. "I know you won't. " I say and bring him into a kiss. There was a knock on the door and Steve speeds over behind the door.

The door opens. "Dad." I say and sit up. "Did you have another nightmare? Looks like you are crying." He says. I sigh and shake my head. "Well don't leave me like that again Bucky. Because of that you are grounded for like, like the rest of your life." He says. I smile and nod. "Okay dad." I say. He nods and closes my bedroom door.

"He didn't say that I couldn't come through the window or anything. " He says. I smile. "Come here." I say and bring him into a kiss. He smiles in the kiss and brings me closer. We smile at each other. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve walks into the room and kisses my neck. "You ready?" He asks. I take a deep breath. "Yeah." I say and he smiles. "Let's go." He says. We walk out and down the stairs where the whole Rogers family was waiting for us. "So, we know what we have to do, but I wanted to pull a vote to see what you guys think." I say. "Bucky." Steve whispers.

"Natasha?" I say. She smiles. "I would love a new brother." She says. I nod and look at Clint. He smiles. "I would love you to be in our family." He says. I look at Jane. "What do you think Jane?" I ask. "I wish someone asked if I wanted to be a vampire and because of that I am going to say no. I don't want you to suffer like I did." She says. I nod understanding what she said. 

"I would love to be with you." Thor says and I smile. Last and not least Sarah and Joesph. "We would love you to be with us." Joesph says and Sarah smiles. I look back at Steve and he was smiling. 

Steve was driving me home. "Steve are you alright with this?" I ask. He sighs. "I don't know. I would love you to be with me but I want you to really think about this." He says. It was my turn to sigh. All of a sudden Steve hits on the brakes and we see Brock standing shirtless in the middle of the road. He runs off to the side. "He wants to talk to me." He says and undoes his seatbelt. He drives over to the side of the road. 

"I am coming with you." I say and he nods. We walk in the woods with our hands together and we see Brock. He was glaring at our hands and I pull away. "What do you want Brock?" He asks. "You remember how our treaty works?" He asks and Steve nods. I was confused. "What? I ask. "If Steve changes you then our treaty ends." Brock says. "But what if it is my choice." I say putting my guard up. "It doesn't matter." Brock says. 

Steve pulls me closer. "I'm sorry Bucky but are you stupid? He left you and then you save him then you two are magically back together?" Brock asks. I glare at him. "Don't you ever call him stupid again you hear me?" Steve threatens. I step up to Brock. "Brock I love you but I will always choose Steve, you know that." I say. I turn and went back to Steve. Brock growls and he turns into the wolf. 

Steve ignores him and Brock runs off. I look at him. "Bucky he is right. Can you wait at least five years?" He asks. "No." I say. "Three years?" I shake my head. "Bucky you are stubborn." He says. I smile and he grabs my hands. "Fine but on one condition." He says. "What is it?" I ask. He stares at me and say the two words that will forever change my life.

"Marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the next part of the series should be out soon! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and the comments!
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
